


Everybody Talks

by Phoenix Rex (carrohason)



Series: Miragehound Tender Moments [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Love Confessions, Name Reveal, Other, and bringing them up at opportune times, bloodhound is bad at feelings, i saw it and i liked it so dont judge me, its essential in the next fic in this series, tender moments, thats my name for them, they kiss at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrohason/pseuds/Phoenix%20Rex
Summary: Never thought I'd live to see the dayWhen everybody's words got in the way





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> finished this in like. 4 hours. not beta read. sue me

A couple weeks had passed since Mirage and Bloodhound had shared that moment in the cottage. The two had gotten…. closer since then. In more ways than one. Emotionally, of course, but physically as well. They started to stand a bit closer to each other, and watching each other’s backs just a bit more closely than before.

Rumors started going around. Was there something there?

Nothing. Official? Yet? Maybe?

Elliot actually… hoped to change that. Bloodhound clearly returned his feelings, considering their show of trust in the cottage those weeks ago. 

It was just a moment. A one-time thing. Elliot tried to convince himself into believing that. After all, either of them could die at any moment. He didn’t want to risk getting attached.

Mirage was good at keeping personal things seperate. But Elliot wasn’t. He tried to keep his Ring life and the rest of his life as far apart as possible. And he could, for a while.

That was, until the next time they shared a moment like that.

The two were in the Bunker, looting it for supplies and ammunition. Gibraltar was assigned to their squad, but he had fallen just as the ring was closing. Mirage--Elliot wanted to go back for him, but it would be better for all of them if he and Bloodhound continued on their own.

They found all they could in the area, and soon moved on. Bloodhound suggested the Market, and Mirage agreed. Not much loot, but it would be safer. 

Bloodhound took the lead, and Mirage watched their backs. He was really more concerned about Hound than he was about himself. They had taken a few close shots earlier, and their armor had been damaged. They said it was fine but Mirage--Elliot worried.

A few shots came their way, but they could dodge them well enough at long range to not be harmed. 

They reached the Market with maybe a bullet or two actually making contact. They shut the door behind them before finding a place on the upper level to heal and strategize. 

Since the area had already been picked over, the risk of them running into anyone was slim. This corner of the Market was only _just_ inside of the next ring, so they couldn’t stay long.

They didn’t need long. Just enough time to heal.

Or so they thought. 

As Mirage passed over his last shield cell, the two locked eyes. It was hard through the mask, but Elliot knew what was underneath. _Who_ was underneath.

Bloodhound cleared their throat. “You know, you’re really miserable at hiding things.”

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?” Elliot stammered.

“You know what I mean.”

Silence.

“I see the way you look at me,” Hound said.

“Well, after a couple weeks ago…..”

“...It’s clear you have feelings for me, yes?”

Elliot nodded. 

Bloodhound chuckled. “You act like you’re in love with me, and you don’t even know my name.”

Elliot attempted to speak, but it just came out as blabbering nonsense. He had been discovered.

He broke the gaze and took a second to collect himself before speaking again.

“M-may-maybe this isn’t a good time for this co-con-vonvers--let’s not talk about it right now.”

“Fair enough. Later then.”

The two moved on without a word for the rest of the match.

\--

Mirage and Bloodhound ended up placing second for the match. It would have been a win if Elliot hadn’t tried to revive Hound in the _worst_ spot.

But they would scold him for it later.

After the winners were announced, after the crowd had moved on for the night, the two had lingered. Exhausted from the fighting, they found a place to rest after the Dropship had returned them to the base.

They had been patched up, more or less as good as new. Except the thoughts from earlier in the night lingered in Elliot’s mind. 

What were they planning? What were they trying to say? He couldn’t get it out of his mind.

Elliot had changed out of his combat gear and was resting in his quarters when he heard a knock at the door.

“It’s open!” He shouted, not looking up from the magazine he was reading. 

He heard the door open and shut, but no one spoke.

He looked up after a couple minutes.

It was Bloodhound. Not in full combat armor, but just about. Their jacket, which had been torn during the Games, was replaced with a dark colored long-sleeved shirt that covered their non-gloved hands. Their boots had been traded for slippers, standard issue. 

They still wore their full mask. Elliot didn’t question it. After all, he was the only one who had seen them unmasked before, so they weren’t going to be just walking over like that.

Elliot sat up on his bed, and invited Bloodhound to sit next to him. They complied, crossing the small room quickly.

They didn’t sit down just yet, though.

“Hang on,” Bloodhound said softly, turning around. They unbuckled their mask and sat it on a small table. They reached into a pocket and retrieved a surgical mask and a pair of very thick glasses. They put both on before turning around again.

“Oh come on, Hound! I thought we were past that,” Elliot said, trying to be nonchalant about it. 

“What do you mean, ‘past that’? Past the mask?”

“Yeah! I mean, I’ve seen you without it before.”

Bloodhound sat on the bed next to him. “I trusted you enough to show you. That doesn’t mean I’m always ready for that kind of intimacy.”

“And yet you come to my room in the middle of the night.”

“Gods, get your mind out of the gutter, Elliot! I….came to talk about earlier.”

“In the Market, you mean.”

“Yes.”

Bloodhound took a breath. Elliot saw it through the thin fabric of the surgical mask they wore.

“How could you want to pursue a… relationship with me without even knowing my name?”

“I-I assumed you would t-tell me when you’re ready.”

Hound sighed and pulled the mask down to their chin.

Elliot tried not to stare. He failed miserably. 

Bloodhound took his face in their hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

The sudden contact caught Elliot off-guard. He jumped a bit, but quickly settled down.

But the kiss was over almost as quickly as it started.

Hound’s face was still there. They rested their forehead on Elliot’s, holding his face close.

“Orri,” they spoke softly.

“Orri,” Elliot replied. “I like it.”

He kissed them again, deeper this time.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i did NOT plan on this being this long
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr at edwardjames-kenway or twitter @paathfiindeer


End file.
